Te amarán
by sorgin
Summary: Porque eres su reina y tarde o temprano todos te amarán Daenerys. (Mujeres de carne y hueso)


Pobre niña tonta que te hicieron confundir los sueños con la realidad. Pobre niña tonta que te convertiste en mujer bajo el yugo de la opresión de quienes quisieron utilizarte en su propio beneficio. Pobre niña tonta que sólo quiso jugar a ser mayor.

Pobre Daenerys, niña tonta. Porque te hicieron creer que naciste para gobernar. Para vengar con tu furia la tradición que sufrió tu estirpe, sin darte cuenta nunca de que todos a tu alrededor no buscaban nada más que su propio beneficio.

Tu hermano te vendió por un ejército y tu esposo te violo. No fuiste una señora, ni una princesa, solo la puta a la que un salvaje aprendió a darte cariño. Como a un perro abandonado al que se le ofrece comida, primero por lástima, después por diversión. A su modo te quiso, y tú te aferraste a él de manera desesperada.

Fuiste una reina sin trono ni corona. Una que se crió con los pies descalzos y el estómago vacío. Tu mejor que nadie deberías haber sido capaz de entender el pesar de tu pueblo. El hambre royéndoles las entrañas y el abuso de los poderosos. Como cada vez que Viserys frustrado te cruzaba el rostro.

Pero entonces él murió. Khal lo mato y tú te enamoraste aún más. Tú fuiste diferente a ellos. No buscaste oro ni gloria tan solo un nuevo comienzo y la vida que germinó en ti te lo ofreció. Pero como todo en esta vida se pudrió. El hombre al que amabas ahogó su aliento bajo tu peso y tu vientre maduro se marchitó como una fruta dejada al sol en verano. Nunca volverías a tener hijos te dijeron, pero se equivocaron. Y entre las llamas pariste tres hijos que poco a poco te fueron arrebatados. Uno por amor, el segundo por traición y el tercero, que aún respira, quizás acabe haciéndolo por honor.

Pero eso fue mucho después. Cuando ya no eras una niña inocente que buscaba el amor en cada persona. Cuando hubiste aprendido el placer que podía proporcionarte tu propio cuerpo y lo que se sentía al arrebatar una vida con tus propias manos.

"No fue tu culpa Daenerys". Dice una voz en tu cabeza que tiene un horrible parecido con la de Tyrion. Y en cierto aspecto tal vez sea verdad. Fueron otros los que pusieron en tu corazón la semilla del deseo. Los que te hicieron creer que eras la persona predestinada para llevar la paz y la unión al pueblo. Los que, a sabiendas de que sólo era una niña huérfana en un mundo cruel, te hicieron creer que eran tu familia.

Fueron los mismos hombres que se sentaron a la diestra del poder en Poniente los que financiaron tu causa. Los mismos que después te vanagloriaron. Te llamaron Khalessi, reina, señora y madre, cuando lo único que veían en ti era la excusa de una orquestada traición. No era el pueblo el que esperaba por ti, si no el gobierno. Los poderosos que querían serlo aún más. Y lo que lograron fue que todo se volviese rojo.

Tu ira se desató y cubrió por completo el sentido de paz y amor que quisiste transmitir. Sólo quedó el dolor que te agrieto el corazón y lo fisuro en fragmentos desordenados. Sin amigos ni aliados te tildaron de loca mientras agonizabas en tu propia pena y en lugar de un abrazo te dieron el nombre de quien debía ocupar tu lugar.

Fue entonces cuando, en vez de despertar de aquel aciago sueño te hundiste más en él y te dejaste envolver por toda aquella demencia a la que te empujaron. Quemaste las piedras y a los ciudadanos que vivían en ellas sin importarte, por primera vez, aquella gente a la que habías prometido cuidar. Y eso, a ojos del pueblo, te condeno.

Por eso él estaba allí para ti. Esperando a que bajases la guardia para atravesarte el pecho. Para mirarte a los ojos con el odio grabado en la mirada y arrancarse la cara con una mano.

\- El murió pensando que tenías salvación. Quería hablar contigo, hacerte entrar en razón. ¡Me hiciste matar a mi hermano! - Grita con rabia la niña castaña que un día fue nadie y tú la sonríes sincera. Porque Jon cumplió su promesa, te quiso hasta el final y se sacrificó por ti. Y aunque nunca podrás volver a verle te sabes amada después de mucho tiempo sola.

Por eso te levantas y la encaras. Sientes la sangre en la boca y el agujero sobre el corazón. La herida no es mortal quizás sea porque Jon te sigue protegiendo desde el más allá o porque a Arya le tiemblan las manos todavía manchadas de la sangre se su hermano. Pero eso poco te importa ahora.

El futuro es tuyo. El pueblo te teme, tus enemigos te odian y tus aliados viven para traicionarte. Pero Cercei Lannister hizo volar media ciudad junto al septo de Baelor y la gente corrió a buscar su refugio cuando tu llegaste frente a sus murallas. La lealtad de los hombres oscila dependiendo del viento que sople y por eso sabes que, a ti como a ella, volverán a amarte.

Te amaran porque serás su reina. Porque los huevos de Drogón se han abierto con el calor del incendio y nuevos dragones campan por la ciudadela. Porque en tu vientre sientes de nuevo la vida crecer. Porque pronto dejarás de ser la última Targryan. Y tu linaje como las ruinas quemadas volverá a alzarse de nuevo. Las gentes olvidarán lo acontecido en ese día y el recuerdo solo será una mácula en la historia de tu reinado.

Y sonríes al recuperar la confianza en ti misma. Porque si lo que tu pueblo desea es una reina loca eso les darás. Y al final, todos te amarán.

\- Dracarys.

Todos te temerán.


End file.
